Cinderella
by x-X-x.Tsukiyomi-x-Amu.x-X-x
Summary: Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song, 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight...And she'll be gone


**Hey guys, this is a one-shot. It's based off the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. The song is beautiful, and it really struck a chord in me. I was bawling my eyes out knowing I could never experience all of this with my dad. **

**I thought it was the perfect song for amu and tsumugu, I think it explains his feelings for his daughter perfectly.**

**Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Tsumugu Hinamori stumbled through the door, exhausted from a long day of work. He collapsed onto the couch, listening to the music that blasted from the stereo. He chuckled in amusement as he watched his daughter twirl around the room to whatever song came on, carefree and happy. He sat wishing he was as innocent and naive as his little girl, life would be so much easier.

She spun around at the sound of his chuckle, pausing in her dancing. With a small squeal she rushed towards him, her bright, golden eyes shining with excitement. Locks of pink hair danced around her face in her giddy movements and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as she grinned up at him. Her tiny hands grasped at his as she jumped up and down, excited.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's going to be a disco at school, and mamma said I could go! I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy please!" she squealed, unable to contain her excitement. Her father smiled softly down at her and followed as she pulled him off of the couch, and into the middle of the room.

The pair twirled around happily, spinning and swaying to the music as he taught his daughter how to dance. Tsumugu grinned down at his daughter, his eyes twinkling at the sound of her soft giggles. No matter how tough work was, he would always have time for his little girl. It wouldn't be long before she grew up and made a life of her own, but he wouldn't miss a moment of the time he had with her until then.

.x-X-x.

Tsumugu listened to his daughter talk animatedly, telling him about how nice her date was, adamant that he'd be impressed. Yet he knew, no matter how amazing this guy was, he would never be good enough for his little girl.

He watched as she raced upstairs to change, wanting to show him her dress. She emerged from the stairs minutes later, and he could feel the tears prick his eyes at the sight of her. He smiled softly at her and nodded in approval, too overwhelmed for words.

Her eyes lit up, just as they had when she was five and she rushed over to the stereo, turning it on and turning to face her father once again.

"Dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy please!" his face broke into a wide grin as he walked towards her, taking her hands in his own.

Once again, the pair danced around the living room. Giggles erupted from his daughter as he spun her, twirling with her around the room. He smiled softly. His little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was growing up, and it wouldn't be much longer until she was gone. So he would enjoy what moments he had left with her, and hope that one day she would remember the fun they shared.

.x-X-x.

Tsumugu listened to the door slam shut as hurried footsteps approached the couch. He already knew who it was, and seconds later she was in front of him and his wife, practically bouncing. She was glowing with happiness and he couldn't help but wonder what had made her so happy.

Shock fell over him as she reached out her left hand, showing a shining gold band with a small diamond attached to her ring finger. Her mother squealed in excitement as his daughter gushed about all the things they had planned.

Tsumugu cast his eyes down, smiling sadly as he realised the day he had been dreading had finally come. His little girl had grown up, and there was nothing he could do but watch as she built her life without him.

A hand appeared in his line of vision and he looked up to find his daughter smiling softly at him.

"Dad, the wedding is still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please." tears sprung to his eyes and a watery grin spread across his face. He grasped his hand in hers, and let her pull him to the middle of the room.

He held her tightly, swaying softly to the music. Tears poured down his face, yet his smile was still present. His daughter had grown up, she was starting her new life and no matter how much he wanted to hold onto her, he knew he had to let go. So he would enjoy what little time he had left with his Cinderella.

* * *

**so what did you think? i'd really like your opinions. this is the first story i've done that wasnt a romance, and i'd love to know what you thought.**

**now, some of you are probably wodering about my other stories, namely _ghost girl_ and _strangers_. i've got one week left of college, and after that i'll do my best to upload the next chapters of my stories. so do you think you can hold out a week longer? ;)**


End file.
